


Favors

by ThisisanOriginalTitle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali gets away with all the things, F/F, Good times, soft Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisanOriginalTitle/pseuds/ThisisanOriginalTitle
Summary: Evelynn finds it hard to say no when it comes to her Rogue(She’s more whipped than she previously thought)





	1. Quiet Night

It’s a rare, quiet night in the K/DA household; all the girls are unwinding after an adrenaline-pumping concert. 

Ahri relaxes in her bathroom, which she converted into a personal spa, sinking into the tub, idly tracing a finger around the pink bath-bombed water. The tip of her tail pokes out of the surface, gently wagging back and forth. She tilts her head back, letting out a content sigh as her muscles relax in the warmth. 

Kai’sa bakes in the kitchen, filling the air with a soft, sweet aroma, humming to herself. She plays a slow chinese song. It's one of her favorites from childhood, dancing without rhyme or reason along to it, her movements flow along with the way the singer’s voice rises and falls. She smiles as she cracks an egg into the mixer, already preparing a second batch while the first sits in the oven. 

Akali furiously taps the keys on her keyboard, clicking sporadically on the mouse, throwing curses and trash talk into the mic attached to her headset. Her whole body is tense, growing quiet every now and then as her focus intensifies. “Fuck! Another headshot?!” It’s one of her online games that she plays with her friends, some kind of ‘first person shooter’ or something of the sort.

Evelynn herself is curled on the rapper’s bed, legs tucked comfortably under her, looking through next years top luxury sports cars on her tablet. She’s in the market for another to add to the collection. Despite the constant click-clacks and Akali’s shouts, the siren is unbothered, in fact, she enjoys the background noise, chuckling softly every now and then at a particularly nasty burn her girlfriend unleashes on the other players. 

“Hey babe?” 

“Hmm..?” Eve looks up at Akali, at the way her unruly hair sticks out in all directions. She’s wearing an oversized ramyun themed shirt that’s long enough to cover her shorts, one leg scrunched up on the chair. Compared to her “badass street ninja” stage presence, she looks utterly adorable. 

Akali manages to tear her eyes away from the screen for a few seconds to grace the siren with a smile. “Could you get me a glass of water?” 

Evelynn rolls her eyes, looking annoyed, if not for the amused smile on her lips. “Really. Can’t you just pause-” 

“It’s not a game I can pause! Else I wouldn’t be asking you,” Akali insists, her ten seconds of attention up as she draws her eyes back to the game, the clacking soon ensuing. “Plus, it’s ranked! That means there’s consequences to me leaving. I have to carry these fools, they’ll die without me.” 

Faintly, Kennen’s voice could be heard, angrily retorting to the casual flame, only causing the rapper to snicker. 

“If they’re so bad then perhaps they deserve to die,” Eve muses. 

Akali bursts out laughing, relaying her exact words to her team. More faint shouting soon erupting from the headset. “This is why I love you.” 

She smiles at the statement. “Is that the only reason why you’re dating me?” 

“No, no! It’s actually for your hot bod. Everything else is just a sweet bonus.” 

Smiling and shaking her head lightly, Evelynn puts her tablet down and gets up from her position, stretching lightly. “How cheeky, darling~” She pinches Akali’s cheek, making the rapper laugh and pull away, still trying to stay focused on her game. There's too much going on for Eve to really follow along with what's happening.

She saunters out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen, letting out a pleased hum at the scent of Kai’sa baking wafting up towards her. Whenever the dancer is in the kitchen, it smells heavenly. 

Wordlessly, she enters the space, grabbing a glass cup before padding over to the water tank, watching the dancer decorate the cupcakes in cute designs as she waits for the cup to fill. 

Without even turning to her, Kai’sa speaks. “I’m guessing Akali’s too absorbed in her game to get her own water?”

Evelynn lets out a low chuckle. “How did you know.” She takes a few sips from the glass, letting it fill back up again. 

Kai’sa giggles. “A hunch.” She holds up a newly finished cupcake, admiring her work. There’s a twinkle in her eye. “You’re so soft when it comes to her.” 

Eve rolls her eyes, “Don’t make me call the pizza girl over,” she threatens, pointing her phone at her as if it were a weapon. “Then we’ll see who’s the soft one.” 

Another giggle. “Ok, ok!” Kai’sa holds up her hands in peace, offering her companion the cupcake. The frosting is dark purple and magenta, lined with a few pieces of spiky chocolate in gold foil. “Here! Wanna try?” 

Eve shakes her head. “I’ll pass, thank you, darling.” 

Kai’sa grins. “You can give it to Akali, I’m sure she wouldn’t say no to eating it.” 

“Bokkie…” Evelynn warns, but with a smirk. Still, she has to admit that was a good one. People tend to think the dancer is thoroughly innocent, given her cheerful and sweet personality. Little do they know the sinful potential that swims in that purple head of hers. 

The diva accepts the offering, heading back upstairs along with the glass of water. She enters the room just as Akali finishes the current round of her game, watching her fist pump victoriously. Eve sets the glass of water down on the table as Akali notices her - and the cupcake in her hand - eyes widening in excitement. Such a child sometimes. 

“Ooh, Bokkie made this?” She leans forward, amused at the treat’s thematic inspiration. It certainly matched the woman holding it. 

Eve chuckles. “Of course.” She holds it in front of Akali’s face, a hair's breadth away from her lips, her blue eyes entirely trained on it. 

Just as she opens her mouth and leans that small distance to get a taste, Evelynn whips her hand back, taking a bite out of the cupcake herself. 

“Eve!!” Akali whines, pouting up at the Siren. 

Evelynn gestures to the glass on the table with a smirk. “Here’s your water, love.” 

Akali scoffs, shaking her head, trying to act pissed. “Ha, ha.” She can’t stay angry though, especially as the diva leans down to give her a kiss on the head and offers her the cupcake once again, letting her actually try it this time. “Mm, it’s good, but not as good as the real deal.” 

The diva chuckles, pleased. “Damn right, darling.” 

She settles back onto the bed, resuming her browsing as Akali loads into another round.


	2. Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a first for Evelynn ;)

"Please, Evelynn? I promise I'll be gentle." She smiles reassuringly. "It's not my first time."

Eve frowns, surprised to find herself actually trembling at the thought. "Akali..." she warns, looking away. She wants to say no. She's always said no, for any and every one that dared to ask. It was so easy all those times. She's the diva of music, after all; the one that makes all the shots and decisions. She's always had her way.

But then this little ninja snuck her way into her life.

"We're not going that far, and I'll go really slow! Okay, maybe not_ that_ slow, but I'll have it under control." Akali shifts to meet Evelynn's gaze again. Those pleading blue eyes stare right through her, easily waltzing past any defenses put up.

Damn it, she knows her weakness. Eve growls, finding her resolve crumbling at the sight of her tiny pout. Eventually, she sighs and relents. "...Fine. But the moment I say stop, you pull over."

Akali breaks out into a victorious grin, rushing forward to hug her tightly. "Yes!! Thanks, Eve, you're the best!"

Evelynn groans, shaking her head. "Don't make me regret this." She watches Akali run off to find Ahri and Kai'sa, so that they could head out to the venue.

She tries to ignore the panic swirling inside her as she gets into the passenger seat of her prized car for the very first time. Things sure look different not being in the driver’s seat. She’s not even sure if it’s the same car.

Meanwhile, Akali looks giddy at the wheel, like a kid handed a shiny, expensive new toy.

Evelynn closes her eyes once the car starts and she feels the engine purr. "I trust her, I trust her, I trust her," she mutters under her breath, like a mantra.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, darling. Just make sure you check all the mirrors."

"Right."

And then they're off, Akali hitting the pedal with an excited, "Woo!" The rest of them give a shout as the car suddenly lurches forward. “Sorry,” she grimaces, offering a sheepish smile as she eases her foot off the gas petal. They haven’t even made it out of the garage.

Evelynn is surprised to see that her hand magically found the “oh shit” bar above the window of the door, gripping so tight that her knuckles are white. “It’s alright, darling. Go gentler,” she hisses, almost pleadingly. She forces her hand to relax off the bar.

“Please don’t kill us, Akali, I’m too pretty to die,” Ahri groans.

Kai’sa nods in agreement. “Seatbelts, girls.”

Once buckled, they head off again. This time, onto the streets.

...

“Akali, use your blinker! This is the third time I had to remind you!” Kai’sa barked. She sighs, as the rapper finally flicks on the turn sign too late.

...

“Red light!!” Ahri shouted, pointing at the red light, just in time for Akali to slam on the brakes. “Ow!!” She rubs her forward, ears drawn back, as her head collided with the headrest in front of her. “Shut up, Eve!” she retorts at the snickering in front of her.

…

“Darling, if you don’t slow down, I’m taking over.” Evelynn eyed the speedometer, the glow red tick pointing to a number well over the speed limit.

“What? But you always drive way faster than this!” A glance at the look on Evelynn’s face was all it took for Akali to oblige. “Fine... no fun,” she mumbled under her breath.

...

“Hey… turn down the music!”

“What??”

“Turn. Down. The. Music!” Kai’sa pleaded, hands plugging her ears while heavy metal blasted through the speakers. Akali head-banged in tune to the guitar of the Pentakill song currently playing.

“Tuna moon sick??” Akali questioned back. “What do you mean, Bokkie?”

“GUYS, THERE’S A COP BEHIND US!” Ahri waved, gesturing behind them where the signature red and blue lights and faint siren could be heard over the music.

“Cop?? Ah shit.”

Evelynn groaned, dialing the volume down as Akali pulls the car aside. “Don’t panic, Rogue, I’ve got this.” She can use her charm if it comes to it.

The car is filled with tense silence as they wait for the officer to make his way over. Akali rolls the window down, evenly meeting the cop’s gaze. “Hey, good evening, sir.”

The man’s easily in his forties, looking prim and proper in his uniform, a text-book police officer if they’ve ever seen one. “Evening, ladies.” He studies the four of them, pulling a notebook out of his shirt pocket.

Evelynn leans over Akali, grabbing and squeezing her hand gently. “Listen, officer-”

“Can I get your autographs?!”

Akali stares at the open notebook and pen offered to her dumbfoundedly. “Oh, uh, sure?” She takes the pen and scribbles her name before passing it to Evelynn.

“You’re K/DA right? My kids love your songs. Saw one of your music videos, great stuff!” he chimes, eagerly taking the notebook back once they’ve all added their signatures. “Thanks a bunch, girls! Have a good night!”

“No problem, sir! Thank you, too!” Kai’sa waves out the window at him, exhaling in relief as the officer gets back into his own car.

“Akali, stop grinning and drive! Let’s go before he remembers why he pulled us over,” Ahri orders, tail twitching anxiously.

Evelynn merely shakes her head at the the Rogue, laughing as she gets back in lane.

...

Despite everything, they made it all in one piece. "There! How was that? Not bad, right?" She put the car in park, turning to look at her companions, resting her arms on the wheel, eagerly awaiting validation.

Eve forces a smile, feeling her heart rate finally settle. "You were wonderful, darling. But let's not make this a habit." She leans forward and plants a kiss on her cheek before exiting the car.

"Hah, don't worry, I just wanted to try it cause I never driven a sports car before!" She walks over to Eve’s side, pulling the taller woman into a huge. “Thanks for trusting me with driving.” She leans up to give her a kiss on the cheek as well, before running off to catch up to Kai'sa, the two drawn by the music and lights coming from the arcade. “I’m gonna kick someone’s ass in Street Fighter!”

Evelynn can’t help but smile after the rapper disappearing into the building. Then she feels a nudge in her side.

"You've never let _anyone_ drive your cars before."

The siren narrows her eyes, smile immediately replaced with a scowl. "Shut it, foxy, or I'll have a new fur-lined coat soon."

Ahri breaks out into an absolutely smug grin. "You're whipped, Eve!" she laughs, running after the younger members into the bustling arcade.

"Ahri!!" Eve growls, swiping at her but just missing the tip of her tail, the aforementioned doomed fox giggling all the way inside. With a sigh, she walks in after her bandmates. It would be a lie to say Ahri was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A disclaimer: I know I caused some confusion with the first chapter, but this series is separate from my other works. Just wanted to explore some fun one-shots with the characters  
We love a soft Eve and Akali making questionable decisions 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are most appreciated! :)
> 
> If you've got any questions, recommendations, or suggestions, or want to just talk about these disaster gays, then feel free to leave a comment or send an ask on my tumblr: https://thisisanoriginaltitle.tumblr.com/  
I also draw and post my art there 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali comes back injured and Evelynn wants revenge

“Stop it, Eve!” Ahri orders, grabbing her friend's arm, but the Siren shrugs it off. 

Evelynn continues on her warpath to the door, not even sparing a glance behind. 

Ahri throws herself in front of the door, all nine of her tails out and spread behind her, as if to make a makeshift wall. She looks at her friend, at the glow in her narrowed eyes and the scowl ripped across her face, and her heart sinks. “You _ promised _! No more killing!” 

Evelynn smiles a cruel smile, as the shadows condense around her and the room itself darkens. “Oh I won’t _ kill _them… But when I’m done, they’ll wish I did.” Her lashers, now materialized and trailing behind her like writhing snakes, twitch at the idea. 

“I’m not letting you-” 

Ahri doesn’t get to finish her sentence before Evelynn disappears entirely and she’s thrown aside, the front door of their penthouse closing with a slam. 

It has been a long time since she gave in to her demon impulses. To her _ true _face hidden behind this sweet human facade. And the mere thought of tearing into flesh excites her, even when her new moral conscience screams no. But that voice is so small and quiet in her mind, easily drowned out by the cacophony of demands for blood, to feed the growing hunger fueled by her boiling anger. Her claws grow and lengthen, hooked and sharp, capable of ripping through skin like a hot knife through butter. She punches the button for the elevator, impatiently tapping on the cool metallic door, ignoring the urge to carve into them. 

She absent-mindedly licks her lips, planning ahead for which bone to break on her first victim when a soft _ ding _signals that the elevator finally arrived. 

The small space of the elevator is near pitch-black as Evelynn occupies it. The shadows clinging to her like a second skin; dark aside from the glow from her eyes, and the glint of her claws in the light. 

Akali throws herself inside before the doors fully close, causing them to reopen. She pants slightly, looking up to glowing gold orbs and adjusts her cap. “Evelynn.” 

Her rage and Demon Shade subsides slightly, calmed by the blue in the rappers eyes and the call of her name. She reaches for her on instinct, but then pulls her hand back, remembering the state of her claws. “Akali… You should be resting.” There is a giant bandage on her cheek, hiding a rather nasty cut. 

Their maknae had a street performance that night, which means she comes back late, and she always insisted for Evelynn not to stay up waiting. But tonight was different. Akali came back an hour later than normal, trying her best to sneak past her sleeping friends. She forgot that Evelynn could smell blood from a mile away; the diva found her girlfriend in the bathroom, poorly wrapping and cleaning the various wounds on her body, covered in newly forming bruises. It took three of them to question her, but eventually they wrestled the truth out of the stubborn girl - that she got caught in a fight against four men next to a bar after her performance. 

And then the anger returns, reminding the Siren of her mission in the first place. “Don’t try to stop me,” she warns.  
  


“I’m not. You forgot these.” She digs through a pocket of her large hoodie and pulls out her keys. 

Evelynn stares at the little remote and heart shaped keychain for a moment, before tentatively taking them. “You should-” 

“I’m coming with.” 

Eve sighs, knowing from that tone that there is nothing that can change her girlfriend’s mind. “Alright then.” 

Akali nudges a lasher aside to squeeze beside her, intertwining their hands and rests the non-injured side of her face against her shoulder. They stand like that in silence for a moment, Evelynn mulling over all the different torture techniques she can subject her victims to, and Akali idly watching the darkening facial expression on the singer’s face and the way the blades on the ends of her lashers flick back and forth. _ Like a cat’s tail, _ she thinks. 

“You know, they totally deserve it...” she starts, breaking the silence, causing Evelynn to look down curiously at her, one eyebrow raised, prompting her to go on. “For what they said.” Akali’s own face distorts to a scowl. “About you...” Stupid, drunk assholes. 

“Oh? Tell me more, I’ll use it as _inspiration_ for their punishment for what they did to you.” The thought of anyone daring to harm even a hair on Akali’s head has Evelynn fuming. _No one_ marks Akali. No one, besides the Diva herself, of course. 

Akali wrinkles her nose in disgust. “I don’t want to repeat it.” She lifts her chin slightly, a proud smile on her face. “I totally kicked their asses, though.” 

“And you got hurt in the process,” the diva grumbles, thinking of the fist sized bruises dotting her arms and back. 

The rapper merely shrugs. “It’s not my first street fight, and really, I’m okay! Didn’t expect that guy to use the chair though... Bastard,” she mutters. 

The comment doesn’t do much to help Evelynn’s already sour mood. “Don’t you worry, darling. I’ll make them pay.” 

Akali hugs her tighter. “Honestly, it’s not worth it. They’re just a bunch of jerks. And I threw the first punch.” 

“I don’t care if you started it or not. I’m ending it.” By _ it _, she means their lives, but Evelynn keeps that fact to herself. 

The rapper rolls her eyes. “Oh, come on, Eve. I was trying to defend _ you _! Or well, your honor or whatever.” 

She gives her a pointed look,brows furrowed. “My honor isn’t worth you spilling blood over.” 

“Hey, to me, it is!” She huffs, crossing her arms. “Listen, I know it was stupid, okay? I shouldn’t have gotten into a fight with a bunch of guys talking drunk shit. But I did, and _ I _ want to be the last person that beat their asses. Because they happened to be talking drunk shit about _ my girlfriend _.” She stares back defiantly at the aforementioned woman, almost challenging her. “So don’t upstage my ass-kicking.” 

...

A soft chuckle breaks from the singer’s lips, the anger all but melting away, as she turns to face the younger woman, gingerly wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She knows that there are more scrapes and bruises on the rest of her body, hidden by her loose clothes and Kai’sa’s dressings. “Alright, I won’t.” Her Demon Shade and lashers fade, returning back to wherever it is that Evelynn keeps it. Perhaps they’re always there, just unseen. 

The rapper lets out a pleased hum, returning the embrace. 

The Siren lets out a sigh, thinking of her outburst earlier, and how rudely she behaved towards their leader. Her best friend, of all people. “I owe Ahri an apology, don’t I?” 

Akali nods. “She didn’t look too happy when I ran out.” 

“I’ll talk to her later.” She tucks a stray strand of Akali’s hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Rogue.” 

“Mhm. Leave the reckless stuff to me,” She grins, settling back to enjoying the simple company, inwardly glad that she calmed down, the two standing in comfortable silence. “So...Can we get ramyun?”

Evelynn arches an eyebrow. “Is any ramyun place still open at this hour?” 

“The one next to the mall is!” 

Evelynn shakes her head, a small smile on her face. Of course Akali would know. “Yes, darling.” She presses the button for the parking deck level, realizing now that the elevator hasn’t moved, and the two part slightly to hold hands. 

They make their way to Evelynn’s car, Akali insisting that she can get into the seat just fine without help. 

“By the way…” 

“Hmm?” 

Akali fidgets with her hat. “You’re really hot when you’re angry,” she mumbles, pretending to pass it off as a casual comment. 

Eve smirks, glancing over at the girl, the light blush on her face not going by unnoticed to the Siren’s sharp vision. “Is that so?" Her smirk transforms into a grin. "Is this your way of telling me that you want me to use my Demon Shade in bed?” 

Akali's eyes widen, blush darkening. “Wait- That's not-” 

Evelynn goes into her Shade form, hands still on the wheel, eying Akali with a hungry, golden glow, the blades tip of a lasher gently tilting her chin up. "Because, darling, that can be arranged~" Her voice is deeper and richer, sweet like a multi-layered dessert, echoing all around them. She chuckles when the rapper groans and swats it away, suddenly more interested in the passing lights and buildings outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 3am. My thought process for this fic:  
Evelynn: Murder  
Ahri: No  
Evelynn: Yes murder  
Akali: No  
Evelynn: No murder 
> 
> Haha, anyways, hope you're all doing well and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Update: This is set in the same universe as my previous KDA works, as a series of mostly wholesome one shots between Akali and Evelynn


End file.
